Currently, there are many applications that locate appropriate sized golf clubs to match a user's unique traits. Typically, a user interfaces with such an application to input various information, such as his height, his glove size, his gender, his hand preference, his assessment of his game, and other information. The application then uses the inputted information to find or recommend one or more golf clubs that fit the user's individual needs.
However, some or all information manually inputted by the user is inaccurate because the information is estimated by the user. That is, the user typically does not have the means to measure a particular parameter at the time when inputting such information into the application, and therefore, the user basically provides an estimate of the requested information. For example, a user typically does not have a ruler or other instrument to measure his hand size and thus, the user can only provide an estimate of his glove size. The problem with providing inaccurate information is that the golf clubs identified by conventional applications may not be a good fit to the user's individual needs.